


Sherlollidrop - What's a Matter Baby?

by Minirose96



Series: Sherlollidrops [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Molly doesn't get it, Sherlock tired to flirt with an online pick up line, based on a real experience, crackfic, it was great XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/pseuds/Minirose96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic</p><p>Sherlock tries to flirt with a line he found online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollidrop - What's a Matter Baby?

Molly was at work when she received the text from Sherlock. She cut up bodies for a living, and he’d sent her several odd things before, but this brought her up short.

_Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?  - SH_

It took her several long moments of staring at her phone before she could respond. Several moments, and several deleted reply attempts before she settled on something that summed up her feelings on it.

_What kind of question is that and why are you asking it? – Mx_

_You have to answer it. – SH_

_I AM NOT ANSWERING IT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY. – Mx_

Thirty minutes ticked by before she got a reply.

_It’s a flirtation. – SH_

_A flirtation? – Mx_

_Yes. – Mx_

_How is that a flirtation? That’s a cruel, sick question, Sherlock. – Mx_

_No, it’s not. – SH_

_Yes it is! – Mx_

_Would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby? – SH_

Molly just rolled her eyes. Him resending it didn’t help matters.

Then came his next messages, since she was not about to reply to it.

_What’s a matter baby? – SH_

_Nothing, what’s the matter with you? – SH_

Molly just blinked. That was… kind of sweet. But still ridiculous. Still, it made her giggle as she replied.

_That’s the absolute worst. – Mx_

_I saw it online. It worked there. – SH_

_Online! Not in real life! – Mx_

_But it’s a matter baby, not an actual baby! – SH_

_It’s still awful. I suppose I could give you some credit though… What made you think of sending it to me? – Mx_

_I was trying to be romantic. – SH_

Molly smiled. Her ridiculous genius. Still, it earned a few more ‘sweet’ points.

_Well, I’ll show you my appreciation later. Really. It’s… cute. But maybe next time, something other than eating babies. – Mx_

_Deal. - S_ _H_


End file.
